


the reckless, the wild youth

by safiradh



Series: To have everlasting sorrows and open seams, but also you [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Canon Related, Friendship, Gen, Headcanon, Hurt/Comfort, Trafalgar Law centric
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 23:25:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3400175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/safiradh/pseuds/safiradh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karena bajak laut Heart adalah hartanya yang paling berharga.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. o n e

**Author's Note:**

> **diclaimer.** One Piece © Eiichiro Oda-sensei. No profit was made from this work. Format © frustrated fireworks, title © Daughter  
>  **warning**. Full of headcanons. Trafalgar Law-centric.  
>  **note.** Semoga cukup IC dan tidak terkesan menyalahi apa pun yang ada di canon karena saya cinta—c i n t a—dengan karakterisasi Odacchi pada semua karakter yang ada.

_“His manners are lacking too.”_

— Eustass Kid, ch. 500

 

;

 

 

**i** —

Bajak laut dari _east blue_ itu bernama Monkey D. Luffy.

“‘D’, eh?” Law bergumam pelan ketika sedang membaca koran berisi artikel mengenai Ennies Lobby di geladak kapal, wajah _Mugiwara no Luffy_ terpampang besar di halaman depan. Law membaca koran itu sambil menyender nyaman di tubuh berbulu Bepo yang sedang tidur, navigator kebanggaan bajak laut Heart itu sudah menjadi tempat favoritnya tiap kali ingin bersantai. Bepo begitu lembut, berbulu, _hangat_ —mengingatkannya akan segala hal yang familiar.

Mendengar gumaman kaptennya, Bepo bersuara dengan mata masih tertutup. “Ada apa dengan nama itu, Kapten?” Diragukan sudah terbangun atau justru hanya mengigau.

Ia sudah biasa begini, membiarkan kapten tersayangnya menjadikan dirinya bantal sementara dirinya tidur siang, dan bila perlu sesekali ia akan menanggapi tiap ucapan yang Law katakan. Kru lain menyebutnya mengigau, Bepo berkilah itu adalah koneksi dari hati ke hati antara dirinya dengan Trafalgar Law.

Gebukan semua kru yang ia dapat tiap kali mengatakan itu.

_(“Sialan kau, aku juga punya koneksi itu dengan kapten!”_

_“Aku juga!”_

_“Aku cinta Kapten!”_

_“Aku lebih!”)_

“Bukan apa-apa.” Law menanggapi dengan kalem, akhirnya melepaskan pandangannya yang dari tadi terfokus pada gambar di halaman yang sama. Ia melipat korannya sambil menepuk pelan tubuh beruang besar tersebut. “Lanjutkan tidurmu.”

Bepo tidak perlu diperintah dua kali untuk kembali terlelap.

—;—

**ii** —

Tidak ada satu pun kru bajak laut Heart yang pernah menentang tiap keputusan yang diambil kapten mereka. Trafalgar Law adalah sosok yang diidolakan dan dianggap tak punya cela. _Kalaupun ada cela, itu hanya membuatnya terlihat manusiawi dan semakin membuat kami menyukainya_ —begitu menurut penuturan salah satu kru yang mengatakan opininya dengan mengebu-ngebu. Termasuk keputusan sang kapten ketika menyelamatkan Monkey D. Luffy dari markas besar Angkatan Laut pada perang puncak.

—;—

**iii** —

“ _Otsukaresama deshita_!” Penguin memberikannya segelas air putih pada Law yang sedang membersihkan tangannya setelah keluar dari ruang operasi.

Kedatangan Boa Hancock dan Imperio Ivankov ke kapal ini sejujurnya sedikit merusak _mood_ Law—operasi nonstop yang ia lakukan sudah sangat melelahkan dan kemunculan dua orang tak diundang hanya membuat kepalanya makin pening—tapi perhatian kecil yang diberikan krunya membuatnya mau tidak mau menyunggingkan senyum tipis.

“Terima kasih.” Gumamnya seraya mengambil gelas yang disodorkan dan menghabiskan isinya hanya dalam beberapa teguk.

“Operasinya akhirnya selesai, Kapten juga harus beristirahat.”

Law termenung, tidak menjawab apa-apa dan hanya melirik ruang operasi di belakangnya.

—;—

**iv** —

“Apa Mugi- _boy_ akan baik-baik saja?”

Law harap ia punya jawaban untuk pertanyaan itu. Bukan untuk menjawab Ivankov, tetapi untuk dirinya sendiri.

“Aku melakukan yang terbaik yang aku bisa. Mulai dari sini, dia yang memutuskan sendiri apa bisa bertahan atau tidak.”

Itu bukan jawaban sederhana seperti   ‘ya’ atau ‘tidak’. Sebagai dokter, tentu saja ia mengharapkan kesembuhan pasiennya. Bahkan walau julukannya adalah _Shi no Gekai_ —dokter bedah kematian—ia tidak pernah gagal menyelamatkan nyawa seseorang.

Luffy mungkin, _mungkin_ , akan baik-baik saja. Dia adalah ‘D’ bagaimanapun juga.

Law berpegang pada keyakinan itu.

—;—

**v** —

Itu tidak menghentikan Law untuk terus mengecek keadaan Luffy tiap beberapa jam sekali. Seluruh kru melihat kapten mereka berulang kali keluar masuk ruang operasi, tidak ada satu pun yang mempertanyakannya.

—;—

**vi** —

Topi jerami itu ia mainkan di tangannya.

Teriakan Luffy masih terdengar membahana dari dalam hutan. Menyakiti telinganya lebih dari apa pun, lebih dari yang seharusnya. Dalam masanya sebagai dokter, jeritan pasien adalah hal yang biasa ia dengar. Krunya memang tidak pernah bawel tiap kali ia melakukan _check up_ rutin mingguan atau mengobati mereka yang kebetulan sakit atau terluka. Tapi dalam perjalanannya sebagai bajak laut, akan selalu ada orang yang perlu diselamatkan. Jeritan mereka adalah makanan sehari-hari.

Tapi jeritan kali ini lain.

Topi jerami itu tidak ia lepaskan dari tangannya sepanjang sisa hari yang ada.

—;—

**vii** —

“‘D’ akan mendatangkan badai lagi.”

Law tahu itu tidak akan menjadi perjumpaan terakhir mereka.

—;—

**viii** —

“Ah, saya tidak tahu bagaimana harus mengatakannya tanpa membuat ini terdengar lancang.”

“Katakan saja, Bart.”

Bajak laut Heart baru saja tiba di _New World_ dan perjalanan kali ini cukup tenang, navigator handal mereka berhasil mengarahkan kapal melalui rute yang aman. Dan ketenangan yang langka ini hendak digunakan Jean Bart untuk sedikit melakukan percakapan dengan sang kapten ketika kapal selam mereka tengah berada di permukaan.

“Kenapa Anda menjadi dokter?”

Law tidak melepaskan pandangan dari buku bacaannya ketika menjawab. “Aku berasal dari keluarga dokter.”

(“Kapten berasal dari keluarga dokter!”

“Kapten memang keren!”

“Super keren!”)

Bart mengabaikan tanggapan heboh kru yang lain dan lanjut berbicara. “Anda sudah menyelamatkan banyak nyawa, itu pekerjaan yang mulia.”

Law mendengus. “Yeah, bukan berarti aku bisa buka praktek dengan semua reputasi buruk yang kusandang. Banyak yang meragukan aku ini dokter pada awalnya.”

(“Berani-beraninya orang itu!!”

“Kapten adalah dokter terhebat dan malah diremehkan?!”

“Fluku langsung sembuh bahkan tanpa diberikan obat setelah konsultasi dengan Kapten!”

“Kita beruntung punya dokter yang hebat sehingga tidak perlu menjalani pengobatan mahal di kota!”)

Percayalah ketika Bart mengatakan ia sangat menghormati orang yang sedang duduk dengan pose malas-malasan di hadapannya. Trafalgar Law memberinya kesempatan kedua setelah sebelumnya dirinya direndahkan sebagai budak. Tapi mendengar jawaban itu mau tidak mau membuatnya mengeluarkan tawa kecil. “Saya bukan bermaksud mengkritik atau bahkan protes, tapi dengan sikap Anda selama ini, rasanya wajar banyak yang awalnya tidak yakin dengan profesi Anda.”

Kedua alis Law terangkat tinggi-tinggi. “Ada yang salah dengan sikapku?” Nada suaranya benar-benar terdengar bingung sekarang.

_(“Trafalgar Law,_

_aku mendengar beberapa rumor tentangnya, tidak ada yang bagus._

_Sikapnya pun buruk.”_

_“Dia laki-laki gila yang telah memberikan 100 jantung bajak laut pada markas besar demi bisa menjadi shichibukai._

_Dia mengerikan!”)_

Bart berdehem. “Tidak.”

(“Kapten orang dengan sikap paling baik!”

“Tidak ada yang salah dengan Kapten!”)

Law setuju dengan pernyataan krunya, kali ini.

—;—

**ix** —

(“Kenapa ya Kapten bergabung menjadi _shichibukai_? Padahal Kapten paling benci dengan Angkatan Laut dan Pemerintah Dunia.”

“Ini semua bagian dari rencana, Bodoh! Ren-ca-na!”

“Aku masih tidak paham.”

“Kapten tahu yang terbaik, ini justru ide brilian.”

“Memangnya kau paham dengan semua aksi yang dilakukan Kapten akhir-akhir ini?”

“...tidak, sih. Tapi jika Kapten sudah memutuskan sesuatu, aku akan selalu mendukungnya.”

“Kita semua juga!”)

—;—

**x** —

Law kadang masih mengalami itu, mimpi-mimpi buruk yang mampir sebagai bunga tidurnya.

Flevance. _Amber lead._ Lamie. Ayah. Ibu. _Birdcage_.

Cora- _san_.

Cora- _san_.

Cora- _san_.

_Cora-san._

Untuk sesaat, tubuhnya mati rasa.

“Kapten!”

Dan ia bisa merasakan kembali kehangatan— _kehidupan_ —ketika Bepo tahu-tahu menerjangnya di tempat tidur. Ini kesepakatan di antara mereka, semacam rahasia kecil yang hanya diketahui Bepo dan tidak boleh diketahui kru lain. Bahwa kapten mereka sering mengalami gangguan tidur dan mimpi buruk berkelanjutan. Dan sebagai ganti, jika itu terjadi lagi, Bepo tanpa permisi akan langsung menarik Trafalgar Law ke dalam pelukan erat.

Mengingatkan kaptennya bahwa ia tidak sendirian.

Pagi harinya, semua kru akan langsung memusuhi Bepo jika mereka menemukannya ketiduran di tempat tidur sang kapten.

—;—

**xi** —

“Kapten, kami tidak ingin meninggalkanmu!”

“Benar, izinkan kami ikut denganmu!”

“Aku ingin selalu bersama dengan Kapten!”

Krunya kadangkala bersikap berlebihan, Law tidak pernah protes selama ini. Ia justru suka cara mereka mengapresiasi dirinya, ia suka dengan kehadiran mereka yang selalu memeriahkan kapal, ia suka dengan ocehan bawel tanpa henti mereka, ia suka mengobati mereka jika ada yang sakit. Ia suka bajak laut Heart lebih dari siapa pun. Mereka adalah _hartanya_.

Tapi ini, yang hendak ia lakukan, adalah masalah pribadinya. Ia tidak bisa bersikap egois dengan menyertakan krunya. Law pun sebenarnya enggan memisahkan diri dari yang lain dan harus membiarkan krunya berlayar ke tujuan selanjutnya tanpa dirinya. Tapi ini harus dilakukan.

Insiden 13 tahun lalu sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya dengan para krunya, Law akan menjadi kapten terburuk jika sampai melibatkan mereka dalam urusan ini. Jika krunya sampai ada yang terluka dalam eksekusi rencananya, Law tidak akan bisa memaafkan dirinya sendiri. Karena itu, memisahkan diri adalah cara yang terbaik.

“Tidak, ikuti semua rencana yang sudah kujelaskan.”

“Tapi, Kapten—”

Para kru bukannya menentang perintahnya sebagai kapten, mereka hanya tidak rela.

“Kita akan bertemu di Zou.” Law mengatakannya dengan nada final ketika turun dari kapal. “Kalian akan baik-baik saja di sana.”

“Lalu bagaimana dengan Kapten?”

“Aku sudah bilang, kan? Aku akan temui kalian semua di Zou.” Law tidak menyangka akan seberat ini mengatakan kalimat selanjutnya. “Aku pun akan baik-baik saja.”

Ketika kapalnya akhirnya turun ke dalam laut dan hilang dalam jangkauan pandang, Trafalagar Law berjalan memasuki area Punk Hazard dengan langkah mantap.

Krunya tidak perlu tahu kapten mereka tengah merencanakan kematiannya sendiri. Dengan menyeret satu nama, tentunya.


	2. t w o

_“Why would you trust Mugiwara that much?”_

— Donquixote Doflamingo, ch. 729

 

;

 

 

 **xii** —

Trafalgar Law menghabiskan beberapa bulan yang sunyi di laboratorium Punk Hazard. Memang tidak sepenuhnya seorang diri di pulau itu karena adanya Caesar Clown dan segala macam objek eksperimennya yang aneh-aneh, tapi tetap saja tidak ada krunya yang bawel seperti biasa. Law baru menyadari bahwa ia _kehilangan_.

Ia menguatkan diri dengan membayangkan bajak laut Heart sudah tiba di Zou dengan selamat dan tengah menjalankan rencana mereka sendiri di sana. Mereka aman, itu yang terpenting.

Kesunyian ini tidak lagi mengganggunya jika terus mengingat itu.

—;—

 **xiii** —

Mimpi buruknya masih tetap datang di malam-malam lain yang mencekam. Punk Hazard benar-benar mengingatkannya akan masa lalu—rasa sepi yang begitu menusuk dan membuatnya menggigil kedinginan.

Pola mimpi buruknya selalu sama.

Flevance. _Amber lead._ Lamie. Ayah. Ibu. _Birdcage_.

Cora- _san_.

Cora- _san_.

Cora- _san_.

_C  o  r  a – s  a  n_

Tidak ada Bepo yang membangunkannya dengan memberikan pelukan hangat. Tidak ada rekan berupa beruang besar berbulu yang berseru heboh di telinganya _‘Kau baik-baik saja, Kapten! Aku di sini, aku di sini, aku di sini!’_. Tidak ada yang mengingatkannya bahwa ia sudah tidak lagi hidup di masa itu—bahwa ia bukan lagi bocah 13 tahun yang telah kehilangan segalanya. Saat itu lah ketika Law benar-benar merasa _sendirian_.

Seperti dulu.

—;—

 **xiv** —

Law menjalankan perannya sebagai dokter dengan sangat baik di Punk Hazard. Seluruh bawahan Caesar tanpa terkecuali dengan kompak menyebut dirinya sebagai ‘Dewa Penyelamat’.

Krunya pun sering mengucapkan kata-kata berlebihan tentang dirinya, tapi rasanya sangat mengesalkan jika mendengar kata itu dari mulut orang lain.

Ini mungkin tidak terdengar masuk akal untuk dikatakan, tetapi Trafalgar Law menyukai reputasi buruk yang ia miliki alih-alih diberi pujian setinggi langit dari orang asing.

“Oh, Dewa Penyelamat kami!”

“Diam!”

(Sikapnya memang buruk tanpa ia sendiri sadari.)

—;—

 **xv** —

Ketika ia bertemu _Mugiwara no Luffy_ untuk pertama kalinya setelah pertemuan terakhir 2 tahun lalu, sejujurnya ia tidak begitu yakin harus melakukan apa. Koran-koran sibuk memberitakan bahwa Monkey D. Luffy masih hidup setelah perang di markas besar Angkatan Laut, dan Law hanya bisa mendengus malas pada berita basi tersebut. Ia _sudah_ _tahu_ Luffy masih hidup, ia lah yang menyelamatkan bocah menyusahkan itu.

“Tidak kusangka bisa bertemu di tempat seperti ini, senangnya! Aku benar-benar berterima kasih waktu itu!” Luffy berteriak keras sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya. Persis seperti berjumpa kembali dengan kawan lama.

Ia sudah bilang ia tidak menyukai puja-puji dari orang lain, tapi kali ini Law bergeming.

Kemunculan Luffy di Punk Hazard benar-benar di luar rencana, tapi setelah dipikir-pikir tampaknya tidak buruk juga sedikit berimprovisasi.

“Torao, ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu!”

“Temui aku di belakang laboratorium.”

Ia bisa memanfaatkan bajak laut Topi Jerami untuk memuluskan rencananya. Ia bisa memanfaatkan bajak laut mana pun selain krunya sendiri.

—;—

 **xvi** —

Menawarkan aliansi pada orang yang 2 tahun lalu ia selamatkan nyawanya tanpa alasan khusus, Law tidak akan heran jika anggota Topi Jerami yang lebih waras akan mencurigai motifnya. Beberapa bahkan memperingatkannya bahwa aliansi yang dipikirkan Luffy amat berbeda dengan definisi yang seharusnya.

Law harus mengatakan berulang kali dalam hati bahwa ini semua akan berjalan sesuai rencana seiring dengan kekacauan baru yang dilakukan kelompok bajak laut ‘gila’ tersebut.

—;—

 **xvii** —

“Law, kau serius mau menentang Joker?!”

“Dasar pengkhianat! Demi dirimu Joker masih mempertahankan kursi ‘Heart’!”

Sungguh sebuah reuni kecil yang jauh dari kata mengharukan.

Ingatannya terlempar kembali ke 16 tahun lalu, masa di mana dirinya adalah bocah tanpa harapan untuk hidup yang bertemu dengan anak-anak seusianya di bawah nama Donquixote Family. Mereka menghabiskan waktu 3 tahun bersama-sama sebagai bajak laut—segala suka duka, latihan berat, bertarung menghadapi musuh—tapi bukan berarti ada ikatan lebih di antara mereka. Memang membangkitkan kenangan melihat sosok Baby 5 dan Buffalo yang kini dalam wujud orang dewasa setelah sekian lama tidak bertemu, tapi hanya sebatas itu.

Law tidak perlu ragu untuk melabeli mereka sebagai ‘musuh’ dan mengatakannya dengan lantang di hadapan _Mugiwara no Luffy_.

Ia tidak berutang apa pun pada kelompok Donquixote.

—;—

 **xviii** —

Law adalah pria yang penuh dengan rencana. Ia memiliki struktur yang jelas untuk menjalankan tahap demi tahap. Tidak ada yang bisa memerintahnya melakukan sesuatu—tidak Monkey D. Luffy yang selalu berbuat seenaknya, tidak Eustass Kid ketika di Kepulauan Sabaody yang berlagak seakan dirinya bos, tidak juga Donquixote Doflamingo yang sudah memvonis dirinya akan mati untuk memberikannya keabadian dengan _ope-ope no mi_ yang ia makan—Trafalgar Law versi 26 tahun sudah bukan bocah yang hanya bisa menangis meratapi orang yang paling disayanginya ditembak mati di depannya.

Sekarang, ia punya semua rencana yang sudah ia susun dengan rapi selama ini. Kemungkinannya mungkin kecil untuk berhasil, tapi ia bertaruh untuk itu.

Yang tidak ia perkirakan hanya satu: aliansi dadakannya dengan Luffy, pemuda paling spontan yang pernah ada.

Entah itu hal baik atau buruk, Law akan memutuskannya di akhir.

‘D’ akan mendatangakan badai lagi, ia yakin akan hal itu.

—;—

 **xix** —

Berada di kapal Topi Jerami memberikannya sensasi yang aneh, kapal ini benar-benar berisik dengan tiap anggota yang memiliki personaliti beraneka ragam. Mengingatkannya akan krunya. Kebisingan yang tidak familiar, hanya membuatnya semakin ingin kembali berada di kapal selam bajak laut Heart. Berada bersama krunya dan menyantap masakan buatan koki yang sudah mengenal dirinya tanpa perlu ia repot-repot menyebutkan makanan yang paling ia benci.

Setidaknya koki Topi Jerami tahu cara menyajikan hidangan yang tidak mengandung unsur roti di dalamnya.

—;—

 **xx** —

Mimpi buruk kali ini agak tidak beraturan.

Cora- _san_. _Birdcage_. Doflamingo. Cora- _san_. Tatapan jijik orang-orang. Dokter-dokter yang menolaknya. Doflamingo. Vergo. Cora- _san_.

Cora- _san_.

Cora- _san_.

_C  o  r  a – s  a  n_

“Oi, Torao!”

Matanya akhirnya terbuka dengan keringat dingin membanjiri wajah. Ia melirik was-was ke sumber suara yang membangunkannya. Bukan Bepo, tidak ada tubuh hangat berbulu yang memeluknya, ia harusnya tahu mustahil krunya ada di sini. Yang ia temukan melainkan adalah tangan yang menyentuh bahunya dan tatapan khawatir dari _Mugiwara no Luffy_.

“Bangun juga akhirnya! Aku pikir kau sakit ayan atau apa, hampir saja aku memanggil Chopper.”

“Tidak perlu.” Law berdehem, membetulkan posisinya seraya menjauhkan tangan Luffy yang masih ada di bahunya. “Aku hanya mimpi buruk.”

“Seburuk apa, sih? Kau sampai kejang-kejang, lho.”

“Diamlah, Mugiwara- _ya_ , ini bukan urusanmu.”

“Hei, jangan begitu, kita ini kan sudah beraliansi! Kau kayak sedang bicara dengan orang lain saja.”

Law tidak akan pernah, _tidak akan pernah_ , bisa memahami jalan pikir orang sesantai Luffy. Wajahnya selalu ceria tiap saat, seakan tidak memiliki beban apa pun. Hidupnya benar-benar bebas. Segala hal yang bertentangan dengan Law.

“Harusnya kau tidur.”

“Aku tadi tidur! Tapi terbangun dan akhirnya gantian berjaga dengan Franky.”

“Kalau begitu kembali lah tidur dan lupakan yang barusan kau lihat.”

Luffy mengangkat alis, lalu tertawa sambil bangkit berdiri. “Oke.”

‘Oke’-nya barusan terdengar meragukan, tapi Law tidak dalam kondisi untuk berdebat panjang di malam hari seperti ini.

“Kau juga harus tidur, Torao. Kalau ayanmu kumat, Chopper dan Usopp siaga sepanjang malam kok.”

Law berdecak. Si hidung panjang dan dokter rusa yang sejak awal mengutuk keputusannya mencari masalah dengan Doflamingo—atau mungkin malah sejak keputusannya untuk mengajak kapten mereka beraliansi—hingga akhirnya mereka begitu ketakutan sampai-sampai menolak untuk tidur demi keselamatan.

Ia tidak tidur sepanjang sisa malam.

—;—

 **xxi** —

Donquixote Doflamingo mundur dari posisi _shichibukai_.

Sejauh ini rencananya berhasil.

Sementara itu, mereka akhirnya tiba di Dressrosa.


	3. t h r e e

_“I’ll be sure to steal the proper throne.”_

— Trafalgar Law, ch. 595

 

;

 

 

**xxii** —

“Aku rindu Kapten.”

“Aku juga.”

“Aku juga.”

“Aku juga.”

Helaan napas panjang terdengar dari seluruh kru bajak laut Heart. Satu hari yang lain di Zou tanpa sang kapten berada di sisi mereka. Ini mulai membuat mereka semua merasa bosan, resah, gelisah, _cemas_?

Trafalgar Law masih belum memberikan kabar.

—;—

**xxiii** —

Bepo hampir setiap saat selalu mengecek _vivre card_ milik Law. Ia tahu kaptennya kuat dan tidak akan semudah itu ditaklukan, ia tahu kaptennya akan baik-baik saja bahkan walau tanpa para kru ikut bertarung di sisinya. Hanya saja jangan salahkan dirinya jika ia akan selalu mengkhawatirkan keadaan Law.

Dalam perjalanannya di kapal ini bersama bajak laut Heart, Bepo sudah menyaksikan banyak sisi dari Trafalgar Law. Mulai dari sisi sebagai seorang kapten, sebagai dokter, sebagai pria pembenci roti yang sangat rewel, sampai _mungkin_ sisi tergelapnya.

Malam-malamnya yang dilalui dengan mimpi buruk selalu Bepo ingat. Ia tidak pernah bertanya—tidak berani, merasa itu terlalu lancang untuk ditanyakan—apa yang muncul di tiap mimpi buruk Law. Kaptennya bukan orang yang terbuka, perasaannya lebih banyak disimpan untuk dirinya sendiri tanpa terkatakan. Tapi saat itu, untuk saat itu saja, Bepo harap Law mau menceritakannya. Ia harap Law _cukup_ percaya padanya untuk menceritakan mimpi terburuknya.

Karena dengan begitu ia harap ia bisa _sedikit_ mengurangi beban kaptennya.

Karena Trafalgar Law adalah sosok yang sangat berharga dan melihanya menderita juga memberi efek yang sama untuk dirinya.

Law memang mengizinkan Bepo untuk memeluknya tiap kali mimpi buruk itu muncul, tapi itu tidak cukup. Bepo tahu itu tidak akan pernah cukup untuk menghalau hal buruk yang muncul di mimpinya.

_(“Kapten, katakan padaku apa yang bisa aku lakukan agar mimpi buruk ini berhenti.”_

_“Pegang aku. Cukup pegang aku.”)_

Dan sekarang, tidak ada orang yang akan memegang Trafalgar Law sedemikian erat ketika mimpi buruknya muncul saat Bepo tidak bisa berada di dekatnya. Itu yang paling membuatnya cemas.

Bagaimana kaptennya bertahan melalui malam penuh mimpi buruk tanpa dirinya?

—;—

**xxiv** —

Shachi terkena demam pada suatu hari. Semua kru panik dan kelabakan menghadapi situasi ini, obat yang ada di rak penyimpanan tidak ada satu pun yang bisa menurunkan demamnya. Selama ini hal seperti ini tidak pernah merisaukan kru bajak laut Heart, mereka memiliki dokter terhebat sejagad raya sebagai kapten mereka, tidak ada hal buruk yang akan terjadi kalau sudah begitu. Trafalgar Law mampu menyembuhkan apa pun.

“Mungkin kita perlu berlayar dan mencari dokter di kota.” Bepo memberi usul dalam keadaan panik dan sudah bersiap-siap dengan _log_ miliknya untuk mencari tujuan pulau baru.

“Tidak, tidak usah.” Shachi dengan kondisi kepayahan terbaring di ranjang masih sempat bersikap keras kepala. “Kapten menyuruh kita menunggu di sini, kita tidak akan mengingkari perintahnya hanya karena aku.”

“Tapi kau sedang sakit!” Bepo berseru keras sambil heboh berjalan mondar-mandir di sisi ranjang. “Kita tidak punya banyak pilihan!”

“Bepo, tenangkan dirimu!” Penguin ikut buka suara dengan gemas. “Kau yang tubuhnya paling besar di kamar ini, jangan buat keadaan makin buruk dengan mondar-mandir begitu!”

“Kita membicarakan soal ukuran tubuh sekarang?!”

“Ya, karena Shachi sedang sakit dan kau malah berteriak di telinganya seperti beruang liar tidak beretika!”

“Kau juga berteriak, manusia-konyol-bernama-Penguin!”

“Kau yang mulai, beruang barbar!”

“Hentikan, kalian berdua!” Jean Bart masuk ke dalam kamar sambil berdecak kesal karena pertengkaran komikal yang dilakukan Penguin dan Bepo di sebelah Shachi yang masih terkapar kesakitan. “Kondisi Shachi yang harus kita pikirkan saat ini, bukan malah bertengkar tidak penting dengan rekan sendiri.”

“Maafkan aku.” Bepo langsung menunduk dalam-dalam dengan aura suram tercetak jelas di wajah.

“Teman-teman,” Shachi dengan susah payah mengeluarkan suara, membuat atensi kru yang lain kembali tertuju padanya. “aku serius, kita tidak perlu pergi ke kota. Aku akan baik-baik saja. Kapten akan segera datang dan lalu aku pasti akan sembuh.”

Semua kru tidak mengatakan apa pun mendengarnya, ada perasaan campur aduk yang semuanya rasakan karena ucapan Shachi barusan.

Mereka tetap bertahan di Zou pada akhirnya.

—;—

**xxv** —

Ketika koran tiba dengan berita utama berisi aliansi kapten bajak laut Heart dengan bajak laut Topi Jerami, reaksi para kru yang pertama kali adalah:

“Monkey D. Luffy yang itu!”

“Kapten beraliansi dengan _Mugiwara_!”

“Kapten baik-baik saja!”

“Kapten, kami rindu!”

Mereka lebih memedulikan fakta bahwa kapten mereka baik-baik saja setelah beberapa bulan terakhir tidak mendengar kabar darinya sama sekali. Berita mengenai Donquixote Doflamingo mundur dari _shichibukai_ atau aliansi dadakan mereka dengan _Mugiwara no Luffy_ tidak begitu diambil pusing.

—;—

**xxvi** —

Berita di koran mengenai Trafalgar Law membuat kondisi Shachi berangsur membaik. Mendengar kabar mengenai kaptennya tampaknya berdampak bagus bagi kesehatannya, semua kru bersyukur mengenai ini. Law sudah mulai menjalankan rencananya, itu artinya ia akan semakin dekat ke Zou. Pertemuan mereka kembali artinya tidak akan lama lagi.

Sebuah keajaiban ketika Shachi langsung sembuh total hanya karena memikirkan kemungkinan bisa segera bertemu dengan Law.

—;—

**xxvi** —

Jean Bart mungkin satu-satunya yang tidak begitu riang gembira ketika membaca berita di koran. Ia bersyukur Law baik-baik saja dan satu langkah dalam rencananya sudah berhasil, tapi ada hal yang mengganjal untuknya. Aliansi tiba-tiba ini yang berdampak dengan status _shichibukai_ sang kapten.

Ini bukan bagian dari rencana. Ini spontan. Dan sejauh yang ia tahu dari dua tahun pelayarannya dengan bajak laut Heart, melakukan hal yang ceroboh tanpa dipikir berulang kali tidak terdengar seperti Trafalgar Law.

Hal yang sama sebenarnya ia rasakan ketika mereka pergi ke perang Shirohige di markas besar Angkatan Laut dua tahun lalu. Baginya, hal itu sangat gegabah dan nekat. Tapi ia tidak sekalipun mempertanyakannya, bukan tempatnya untuk menentang keputusan orang yang sudah membebaskannya dari perbudakan. Dan kejadian yang lalu dengan yang ini semuanya berhubungan dengan satu nama: Monkey D. Luffy.

Bart tidak memahami apa sebenarnya hubungan antara kaptennya dengan Mugiwara. Karena ketika sudah menyangkut cucu Garp satu itu, Law selalu bertindak sembrono tanpa dirinya sendiri sadari. Dan itu yang membuat Bart cemas kali ini.

Ia berdoa dalam hati untuk keselamatan kaptennya.

—;—

**xxvii** —

Tidak banyak hal yang bisa mereka lakukan selama di Zou. Yang dilakukan para kru tiap hari praktis hanya _menunggu_ kedatangan sang kapten. Berita di koran memang membuat suasana lebih cerah dibanding sebelumnya, tapi tetap saja kapal ini serasa tak bernyawa tanpa kehadiran Trafalgar Law.

—;—

**xxviii** —

“Ayo kita bermain ‘apa yang paling kau suka dari Kapten’!”

“Aku, aku duluan! Aku suka ketika Kapten menyembuhkanku ketika sakit dan berkata bahwa aku akan baik-baik saja!”

“Aku suka ketika Kapten mengambil jantung tiap musuh dan membuat mereka kelabakan!”

“Aku suka ketika Kapten mengatakan _onigiri_ buatanku enak!”

“Aku suka ketika Kapten melakukan hal-hal keren dengan kekuatan buah iblisnya!”

“Aku suka ketika Kapten sedang membedah orang!”

“Aku suka ketika Kapten membiarkanku memeluknya!”

“APA?!”

“Ups...”

“SIALAN KAU, BEPO!”

“MAAFKAN AKU!”

—;—

**xxix** —

Bepo merasa teramat sangat kehilangan ketika tidak ada lagi orang yang bersender di tubuhnya selagi ia tidur siang. Ia mendadak teringat percakapannya dengan Law pada suatu waktu.

“Hangat sekali.” Law bergumam pelan sambil memposisikan tubuhnya dengan nyaman di sisi Bepo yang saat itu tengah terkantuk-kantuk.

“Hm, kenapa, Kapten?”

“Kau begitu hangat, berbulu, _hangat_.”

Bepo masih ingat nada rindu yang terdengar sangat jelas dari ucapan Law saat itu. Kaptennya merindukan sebuah _kehangatan_ —bentuk kehangatan yang tidak bisa ia berikan, yang mungkin tidak bisa orang lain berikan.

Sejak saat itu Bepo bertekad ia akan selalu memberikan kehangatan tiap kali Law membutuhkan. Ia tidak akan membiarkan kaptennya kedinginan jika sedang bersamanya.

Tapi saat ini Law tidak bersamanya, dan tidak ada yang bisa menjamin kehangatan untuk kaptennya.

—;—

**xxx** —

“Doflamingo. Ada sesuatu yang kalian tahu tentang orang ini?” Bart bertanya sambil membaca berita revisi dari koran hari ini yang memuat pembatalan mundurnya nama yang bersangkutan dari posisi _shichibukai._ Salah informasi, kata berita itu, sebuah alasan konyol.

“Yang kutahu sama dengan yang kalian semua sudah tahu, dia _shichibukai_ dan _broker_ dunia bawah dengan nama Joker—kata Kapten begitu.” Penguin yang menjawab dengan nada tidak bersemangat.

“Kapten bajak laut Donquixote, iblis dari Dressrosa.” Shachi menambahkan. “Kedengarannya orang yang sangat kuat.”

Bart melipat korannya sambil memandang mereka semua satu per satu. “Berita ini tidak bagus. Aku takut hal ini berarti—“

“Kapten akan baik-baik saja.” Bepo memotong apa pun yang ingin diucapkan Bart, membuat semua kru menahan napas mereka ketika mendengarnya. “Kapten sudah bilang akan menemui kita di Zou, Kapten akan menepati kata-katanya.”

Tidak ada yang membantah, dan pembicaraan mereka pun selesai.

—;—

**xxxi** —

Ketika melihat _vivre card_ milik Law terbakar, Bepo menangis tanpa suara dan tidak membiarkan kru lain melihatnya. Perintah Law sudah jelas, mereka harus tetap di Zou apa pun yang terjadi. _Apa pun yang terjadi._ Law sangat ketat jika sudah menyangkut rencana yang ia susun, semua kru sudah memahami hal itu.

Tapi untuk pertama kalinya Bepo ingin melanggar perintah kaptennya dan berlayar ke Dressrosa saat ini juga.


	4. f o u r

_“Why do you choose him, Law? Even as a child you were more ruthless, more cunning.”_

— Donquixote Doflamingo, ch. 752

 

;

 

 

**xxxi** —

“Law, begitu caramu bicara pada bosmu setelah tak bertemu lebih dari 10 tahun?”

Mungkin pada satu titik Donquixote Doflamingo akan selalu menganggapnya sebagai anak laki-laki dengan granat di sekujur tubuh yang berkata akan menghancurkan seluruh dunia dan seisinya. Anak laki-laki dengan kepribadian suram yang nekat mendatangi markasnya untuk bisa bergabung. Anak laki-laki sebatang kara dari Kota Putih dengan _amber lead_ di tubuh yang mengatakan bahwa ia sudah tidak percaya pada apa pun lagi.

Mungkin Doflamingo akan selalu melihatnya sebagai anak laki-laki itu.

Tapi anak laki-laki itu sudah tidak ada.

Kapten bajak laut Heart. Dokter bedah kematian. _Shichibukai_ dengan _bounty_ 440 juta berry. Satu dari sebelas bajak laut berlabel ‘generasi terburuk’. Itu, itu adalah Trafalgar Law yang sekarang.

Dan ia masih bisa berdiri di sini, saat ini juga—tengah menantang dan bersiap untuk menghancurkan mantan bosnya—ia berterima kasih seumur hidup pada Corazon.

Law tidak berutang apa pun pada Doflamingo.

—;—

**xxxii** —

Trafalgar Law berumur 10 tahun ketika pertama kali bertemu dengan Donquixote Doflamingo. Sebagai satu-satunya orang yang mampu bertahan dari tragedi Flevance, ia menanggung semua duka dan amarah dari tiap penduduk kota di dalam dirinya. Bocah yang sudah tidak memiliki harapan untuk hidup dengan tatapan penuh kebencian pada seluruh dunia—ada sesuatu di matanya yang membuat Doflamingo tertarik.

Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Law untuk diterima sebagai bagian dari Donquixote Family dan diperlakukan layaknya keluarga.

Doflamingo bilang ada kemungkinan dirinya bisa sembuh dengan menggunakan semua jaringan bisnis pasar gelapnya. Doflamingo juga bilang ia akan dilatih untuk menjadi tangan kanannya 10 tahun ke depan.

Bagi seorang anak yang sudah kehilangan segalanya dan telah meyaksikan begitu banyak kematian, apa lagi yang bisa ia harapkan lebih baik daripada diberikan rumah untuk tinggal dan dijanjikan kehidupan yang layak?

—;—

**xxxiii** —

Law sudah memutuskan, di usianya yang hanya tersisa 3 tahun 4 bulan ini akan ia dedikasikan sepenuhnya untuk Donquixote Family. Doflamingo adalah orang yang paling ia hormati sekaligus panutannya.

Seandainya—hanya seandainya—ia bisa hidup melewati angka 13 tahun, setidaknya Law sangat bersemangat dengan kemungkinan akan menjadi tangan kanan sang kapten.

—;—

**xxxiv** —

Beberapa tembakan terdengar dan semuanya mendadak gelap.

Di momen-momen terakhir sebelum kesadarannya hilang, kenangan-kenangan itu muncul kembali. Masa-masanya yang singkat bersama Donquixote Family. Kenangan itu muncul dengan begitu samar, berputar secara acak dan cepat, meninggalkan dirinya satu pertanyaan—

“Torao, kenapa kau bisa bersama Mingo?!”

_—apa ia memang sudah kelewatan?_

“Bocah ini terlalu terbawa suasana...”

Ia telah menghancurkan pabrik SAD, berencana melakukan hal yang sama pada pabrik SMILE, menculik Caesar Clown, secara tidak langsung menghancurkan bisnis gelap mantan bosnya, berniat memprovokasi _yonko_ , menjebak Doflamingo agar terkena amukan Kaido, memporak-porandakan Dressrosa—walau yang satu ini di luar rencananya dan murni improvisasi kru Topi Jerami.

Law sudah melakukan banyak hal untuk membuat Donquixote Doflamingo naik pitam dan ingin membunuhnya saat ini juga.

Seperti bocah yang baru saja berbuat kenakalan dan tengah pasrah menunggu orangtuanya memberi hukuman—perasaan itu terlalu absurd, dan anehnya justru itulah yang Law rasakan sebelum kesadarannya sepenuhnya hilang.

“TORAO!”

—;—

**xxxv** —

Doflamingo memberikannya setumpuk buku-buku baru tiap hari. Berasal dari keluarga dokter membuat Law punya minat membaca yang tinggi dan kecerdasan di atas rata-rata anak-anak seusianya. Ia selalu menyukai tiap buku yang dibawakan dan tidak sabar untuk mendapatkan pengetahuan baru dari buku yang ia baca.

Baby 5 dan Buffalo kompak menyebutnya ‘membosankan’ atau ‘kutu buku’ karena ini. Padahal mereka selalu melongo penuh takjub tiap kali mendengarkan Law menjelaskan pada mereka asal usul dinosaurus.

“Payah, ceritamu membosankan, _dasuyan_.”

“Kau yang memaksaku menceritakan teori transplantasi organ!”

“Tetap saja payah, kau terlalu banyak tahu hal-hal yang aneh. Di antara cerita kita bertiga, ceritamu yang paling tidak seru, _dasuyan_. Kau harus mentraktirku es krim, Law!”

“Baiklah, Baby 5, pinjami aku uang.”

“E-eeh, aku dibutuhkan!”

Hanya satu hari yang biasa bersama Donquixote Family.

—;—

**xxxvi** —

Tiap malam, jika ia tidak terlalu sibuk dan sudah menyelesaikan semua urusannya, Doflamingo akan selalu menyempatkan diri mampir ke kamar Law untuk mengawasinya belajar. Sesibuk apa pun, ia selalu meluangkan waktunya untuk sesi belajar bersama Law. Biasanya, buku-buku yang ia berikan di pagi hari sudah dilahap habis oleh Law pada malamnya. Doflamingo akan menyiapkan buku-buku baru tiap kali datang.

 “Hm, Lao-G benar-benar membuatmu babak belur.” Suara Doflamingo terdengar bersamaan dengan bunyi derit pintu kamar Law.

Law yang sedang menekuni bukunya menoleh sekilas ke arah sang kapten, wajahnya yang babak belur kini memasang ekspresi cemberut. “Kakek tua bau tanah itu menyebalkan!” Ia tidak habis pikir bagaimana bisa pria seuzur Lao-G masih punya tenaga untuk meninjunya sedemikian sakit, sudah beberapa hari terakhir ia dijadikan objek _bully_ kakek tua satu itu. Law kemudian ganti memasang wajah penuh harap seperti anak kecil yang minta dibelikan sesuatu oleh orangtuanya. “Doflamingo, aku ingin buku baru.”

Pria itu menyeringai tipis, di tangannya sudah ada beberapa buku yang kemudian ia letakkan di meja belajar Law. “Untuk itu lah aku datang ke sini.”

Law nyaris memekik girang dan menyuarakan ‘terima kasih’ dengan cepat seraya sibuk mengecek buku-buku itu satu per satu. Doflamingo masih berdiri di sebelahnya, mengamati bocah yang sudah asyik berada di dunianya sendiri, dan ia tersenyum—tipis, sangat samar, Law mungkin tidak akan bisa melihatnya, tapi ada ketulusan di dalam senyum itu.

Tangan Law berhenti bergerak ketika menyentuh salah satu buku.

Doflamingo mengerutkan kening, heran dengan perubahan tiba-tiba bocah itu yang awalnya sangat bersemangat. Ia lalu ganti melirik buku apa yang dipegang oleh Law, dan ia kemudian menyadari kesalahannya.

_Kenapa buku itu bisa terselip!_

Buku sejarah Flevance yang seharusnya adalah koleksi pribadinya pasti tercampur ketika ia hendak memilih buku untuk Law baca malam ini.

Dengan gerakan cepat dan cenderung kasar, Doflamingo merebut buku itu dari tangan Law. Sementara Law sendiri tidak bereaksi apa-apa dan hanya diam saja. Ia berdehem, mencoba mencairkan suasana. “Hei, Law—“

“Buku sejarah raksasa Elbaf ini sepertinya menarik. Buffalo pasti tidak akan bilang ceritaku membosankan lagi.” Law berbicara memotong ucapan Doflamingo seraya mengambil buku lain di tumpukan itu.

Doflamingo hanya memandangnya dengan ekspresi sulit dijelaskan, yang ia lihat adalah seorang anak laki-laki berumur 10 tahun yang menjadi korban dari sebuah tragedi mengenaskan. Bercak-bercak putih _amber lead_ mulai menjalar ke wajahnya yang kini babak belur, membuat Doflamingo mendadak memiliki dorongan aneh untuk menyentuh pipi bocah itu.

Itu bukan penyakit yang harus membuatnya dijauhi dan dianggap menjijikkan oleh orang-orang, itu tidak seharusnya menjadi penanda bahwa usia anak ini sudah tidak lama lagi.

Doflamingo keluar dari kamar Law lebih cepat dari biasanya.

—;—

**xxxvii** —

Berada di kursi ‘Heart’ dengan borgol laut tepasang di kedua tangan, Law merasa seluruh kejadian ini sungguh ironis.

Donquixote Doflamingo banyak mengatakan kebohongan, tapi sampai akhir ia tidak pernah berdusta ketika mengatakan akan menjadikan Law sebagai tangan kanannya. Dan di sini lah ia sekarang, duduk di kursi ‘Heart’, sebuah kursi yang sudah dijanjikan untuknya sejak lama. Sebuah jabatan yang dulu akan membuatnya bersemangat _. Anak laki-laki_ dari Kota Putih itu mungkin akan bersemangat.

Tapi dirinya yang sekarang justru merasa muak hanya dengan menduduki kursi ini.

Doflamingo bukan bosnya, tidak akan pernah lagi menjadi atasannya.

—;—

**xxxviii** —

Trafalgar Law adalah pria yang penuh dengan rencana. Ia selalu mempertimbangkan berbagai kemungkinan pada rencana yang sudah ia susun, mengoreksinya agar bisa sesempurna mungkin, membuang hal-hal yang dianggap hanya mengganggu. Tapi sepertinya ia perlu meninjau ulang keputusannya menjadikan bajak laut Topi Jerami sebagai aliansi. Memasukkan mereka ke dalam daftar rencananya yang sudah matang terasa seperti kesalahan besar ketika menyadari betapa sembrononya sang kapten.

Selalu berbuat seenaknya, spontan, tidak pernah mendengarkan sekalipun kata-kata Law, hanya bisa merusak rencana yang sudah disusun, ikut campur dalam pertempurannya, asal menyebut dirinya _nakama_ tanpa berpikir, tidak terima dan malah marah ketika Law memutuskan aliansi mereka, dan yang paling parah—menggotong dirinya kemana-mana dalam keadaan terborgol setelah lepas dari kursi sialan itu.

Itu, itu benar-benar... memalukan!

Ia bersumpah setelah borgol ini lepas orang pertama yang akan ia bunuh adalah Monkey D. Luffy!

(Law tidak akan mengakui ia semacam bersyukur Luffy mau menggotongnya dan membuat dirinya bisa menghemat energi. Law tidak akan mengakui ia sama sekali _tidak keberatan_ berada sedemikian dekat dengan Luffy. Law tidak akan mengakui bahwa tangan karet Luffy ternyata cukup lembut dan sesuai dengan seleranya. Law tidak akan mengakuinya, ingat itu.)

—;—

**xxxix** —

Law tidak pernah menceritakannya pada siapa pun mengenai orang itu, orang yang paling ia sayangi sekaligus dewa penyelamatnya yang membuatnya masih bisa hidup sampai sekarang. Orang yang telah memberikannya kehangatan yang tidak pernah bisa lagi ia dapatkan. Orang yang sudah direbut secara paksa darinya 13 tahun lalu oleh Doflamingo. Orang itu, Corazon _._

_Cora-san._

Law tidak pernah menceritakannya pada siapa pun, bahkan tidak pada krunya sendiri. Corazon adalah orang terpenting dari masa lalunya, dan menceritakannya hanya akan membuka semua luka lama yang sudah ia tutup rapat selama ini. Law tidak mau, _tidak mau_ , merasakan lagi semua perasaan itu. Semua duka, amarah, serta rasa sepi yang ia rasakan setelah Corazon tiada—Law tidak mau kembali menjadi anak laki-laki itu.

Anak laki-laki yang lemah dan hanya bisa menangis itu.

Tapi sekarang Law menemukan dirinya menceritakan apa arti Corazon untuknya pada Monkey D. Luffy.

Ia bahkan tidak tahu kenapa ia melakukan itu. Mungkin karena ia pikir Luffy—dari semua orang yang ada—yang paling bisa memahami ini. Mungkin karena Luffy berhak untuk tahu alasan sebenarnya di balik rencananya untuk menghancurkan Doflamingo. Bukan untuk menantang _yonko_ , bukan untuk membalaskan dendam semata, ini semua ia lakukan untuk memenuhi permintaan terakhir Corazon.

“Kedengarannya dia orang yang penting sekali untukmu, ya, Torao?”

“Dia orang yang paling kusayangi di dunia ini.”

“Ketika orang yang paling kita sayangi direbut dari kita, yeah, aku bisa memahami perasaan itu.”

Law tidak berkomentar pada ucapan Luffy barusan. Ia teringat kakak pemuda itu yang tewas di markas Angkatan Laut, ia melihat sendiri bagaimana efek kematian Portgas D. Ace berdampak pada Luffy, dan ia merasa tidak perlu bertanya apa-apa lagi.

Ia tahu Luffy memang pasti bisa mengerti.

“Aku akan menghajar Mingo untukmu juga, kalau begitu!”

“Aku yang akan menghajarnya!”

—;—

**xl** —

Pada satu titik, pada satu masa, entah bagaimana prosesnya—Law tahu Doflamingo pernah _peduli_ padanya. Peduli pada eksistensinya sebagai manusia, sebagai anak laki-laki dari Kota Putih yang telah kehilangan segalanya, sebagai bawahannya yang begitu senang membaca, sebagai calon tangan kanannya di masa depan kelak.

Bukan hanya sebagai alat yang akan memberikannya keabadian dan harus mati pada hasil akhirnya.

Law berpikir bahwa dulu pun ia _pernah_ begitu menghormati Donquixote Doflamingo. Ia pernah bermimpi berdiri di samping pria itu sebagai tangan kanannya. Itu bukan perasaan palsu, ia hanya anak laki-laki 10 tahun yang merasa telah menemukan panutan hidup.

Lalu Corazon menyelamatkannya dari semua itu dan segalanya pun berubah total.

Kadang Law pun bertanya-tanya bagaimana bisa mereka berdua berakhir pada posisi berlawanan seperti sekarang. Bagaimana bisa pria yang selalu memberikan buku-buku baru padanya dan menemaninya belajar tiap malam kini ingin membunuhnya? Bagaimana bisa pria yang sudah mengizinkannya bergabung dengan keluarganya dan memberikannya tempat tinggal kini begitu bernafsu untuk ia hancurkan?

_Cora-san, Cora-san, Cora-san_ —dan semua ini akhirnya masuk akal.

“Jika insiden itu tidak terjadi, saat ini aku takkan berdiri melawanmu!”

“Jika insiden itu tidak terjadi, harusnya kau sudah menjadi Corazon ketiga dan berdiri tepat di sisiku!”

—;—

**xli** —

Suatu hari di masa lalu mereka _pernah_ berada di meja makan yang sama, makan malam bersama anggota keluarga yang lain sambil tertawa.

Law tidak merindukan masa-masa itu sedikit pun.

Ia sudah membuat pilihannya sendiri, Doflamingo adalah musuh yang telah merebut orang yang paling ia sayangi. Pria ini akan ia hancurkan dengan tangannya sendiri. Law harap satu kali saja sejak aliansi mereka berjalan, Monkey D. Luffy tidak melakukan hal spontan yang merusak semuanya. Satu kali saja ia tidak perlu menyesal sudah menawarkan pemuda karet itu untuk beraliansi bersamanya.

Ia memang sudah memutuskan untuk mengakhiri aliansi mereka—tapi Luffy tidak akan sudi mendengarkannya saat ini. Jadi biarkan saja dirinya berguna.

“Mugiwara- _ya_ , kau yang terburuk!”

“Heh, kau juga bagian dari generasi yang sama, kan?”

Mereka berdua adalah ‘D’, bagaimanapun juga. Dan ‘D’ akan mendatangkan badai lagi.


	5. f i v e

_“Oi, Law. I love you.”_

— Donquixote Rosinante, ch. 767

;

 

 

**xlii** —

Law tidak menyukai _ini_. Ia tidak menyukai ide harus berpergian _berdua_ saja dengan Corazon dan meninggalkan Donquixote Family bahkan tanpa berpamitan dengan Doflamingo. Ia berteriak _‘ini penculikan!’_ di sepanjang sisa hari pertama sejak Corazon dengan seenaknya membawa dirinya kabur dari kapal, tapi semua teriakan protesnya tidak diacuhkan hingga membuatnya lelah sendiri.

“Kau mau apa dariku?!” Serunya kencang sambil menatap tajam pria 25 tahun menyebalkan dengan _make up_ aneh yang sudah mendorong dirinya jatuh di pertemuan pertama mereka. Law tidak tahu bagaimana nasibnya nanti jika harus berlayar berdua di lautan dengan orang sekasar itu.

“Penyakitmu akan kusembuhkan. Kita akan mencoba semua rumah sakit.”

Corazon adalah orang yang _tenang_. Bahkan ketika sekarang Law tahu pria itu tidak benar-benar bisu, masih sulit baginya untuk percaya bahwa Corazon bisa bicara. Ia terbiasa dengan gerakan tangan atau catatan yang ditulis Corazon sebagai caranya berkomunikasi, tetapi benar-benar mendengar suaranya—itu hal baru yang belum membuatnya terbiasa.

Rahasia kecil mereka yang tidak diketahui Doflamingo. Sama seperti insiden penusukan dua tahun lalu.

“Sudah kubilang ini tidak akan bisa sembuh!” Law tetap ngotot.

Tapi percuma saja, Corazon sudah tidak mendengarkan dan sibuk bicara dengan entah siapa di _den den mushi_.

Law merasa sakit hati dan menghabiskan malam dengan mengigau dalam tidurnya _‘Doflamingo, tolong aku’_ berulang kali, yang membuat Corazon hanya menghela napas tanpa tahu harus berkata apa.

—;—

**xlii** —

Corazon membawanya ke banyak rumah sakit sejak perjalanan mereka berdua dimulai. Tatapan jijik dari orang-orang, dokter-dokter yang menolaknya, dianggap monster hanya karena bercak di tubuhnya—Law belum pernah merasa ketakutan teramat sangat seperti itu sejak bergabung dengan Donquixote Family. Ia pikir ia kini lebih kuat, ia pikir ia bukan lagi anak laki-laki dari Kota Putih yang telah kehilangan segalanya, ia pikir ini semua tidak akan menyakitinya lagi. Ia adalah calon tangan kanan Donquixote Doflamingo, seharusnya ia kuat!

Tapi Law menangis, menangis, _menangis_. Ia menangis selayaknya anak kecil—untuk pertama kalinya menunjukkan bahwa ia hanyalah bocah 12 tahun biasa. Ia menangis begitu keras.

Dan lebih banyak lagi rumah sakit yang dibakar oleh Corazon di tiap kota yang mereka singgahi.

Law masih belum berhenti menangis.

—;—

**xliii** —

Corazon selalu berkata _‘Kita akan menemukan dokter yang baik di kota selanjutnya’._ Nada bicaranya penuh dengan janji, penuh dengan harapan. Tapi Law sudah tahu bahwa tidak ada gunanya memiliki _harapan_. Harapan hanya akan menghancurkannya.

Mereka tidak pernah bertemu dengan _dokter yang baik_ seperti yang dijanjikan oleh Corazon. Law nyaris berpikir bahwa dokter yang baik mungkin sudah tidak ada. Semua dokter yang baik mungkin sudah mati.

Sama seperti ayahnya.

—;—

**xliv** —

“Corazon, percuma saja, aku tidak akan sembuh.” Law bergumam lirih ketika mereka tengah menghadang badai salju dalam upaya menuju kota selanjutnya. Semua dokter di tiap kota sama saja, semuanya hanya menganggap dirinya sebagai monster yang berhasil lolos dari Flevance dan perlu dibinasakan. Seharusnya ia tidak bertahan sejauh ini, seharusnya ia mati bersama warga yang lain. Mengingat hal itu lagi membuat Law terisak, sedikit.

“Jangan mengeluh! Selanjutnya pasti bisa sembuh!” bentak Corazon dengan suara keras.

Law sudah menyadari bahwa dibalik semua tindakan kasar dan kalimat bernada keras yang selalu Corazon tunjukkan padanya, pria itu adalah satu-satunya orang yang peduli. Satu-satunya yang masih menganggap dirinya sebagai manusia. Satu-satunya yang masih memiliki _harapan_. Law tidak keberatan mati di sini, saat ini juga, setelah semua perlakuan traumatis yang diberikan orang-orang di kota padanya, tapi Corazon tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi. Ia tidak akan membiarkan hal buruk menimpa Law.

Badai salju kali ini begitu dingin menusuk kulit, tapi berada dalam gendongan Corazon memberikannya sebuah kehangatan tersendiri. Kehangatan yang aneh. Law belum pernah merasa _seaman_ ini sebelumnya.

Ia mengeratkan pegangannya pada Corazon. Pada satu-satunya orang yang ia tahu tidak akan membiarkannya terjatuh.

—;—

**xlv** —

“Aku tidak percaya keparat-keparat seperti itu bisa menjadi dokter. Zaman sudah gila!” Corazon menggerutu ketika lagi dan lagi harus singgah di kota dengan rumah sakit berisi dokter-dokter sampah. Lagi dan lagi ia harus menghajar mereka dan membakar—secara sengaja dan tidak sengaja—rumah sakit yang ada. Kota ini padahal dari luar terlihat begitu damai dan nyaman, ternyata tetap saja menyimpan kebusukan yang hanya membuatnya muak.

“Sudahlah, Corazon, aku sudah lelah.” Gumam Law yang kini meringkuk di sebelahnya, memegang erat mantelnya dengan tangan gemetaran. Reaksi warga pada penyakitnya jelas merupakan peristiwa yang traumatis untuk bocah seusianya. Sedewasa apa pun Law terkadang, ia tetap hanya anak laki-laki berusia 12 tahun. Ia tidak seharusnya melalui ini semua.

“Kau akan sembuh, Law, aku bersumpah.” Corazon merangkul bahu anak itu dengan protektif. “Bagaimanapun caranya, aku akan menyembuhkanmu.”

Dan Law ingin kembali menangis karena sebelumnya belum pernah ada orang yang begitu memperjuangkan hidupnya sejauh yang dilakukan Corazon.

—;—

**xlvi** —

“Kenapa kau memakai _make up_?” Law bertanya penasaran ketika mereka tidak sedang dalam misi pencarian rumah sakit. Law memohon bahwa ia butuh istirahat dari semua diagnosis dokter, Corazon yang iba—dan sejujurnya sama-sama sudah lelah menghancurkan rumah sakit yang mereka singgahi—akhirnya setuju untuk berlabuh di sebuah pulau.

Pertanyaan itu bukan _random_ semata, Law dari dulu penasaran. Ia banyak melihat orang-orang dengan penampilan aneh di Donquixote Family, tapi wajah ber- _make up_ Corazon lah yang paling menarik perhatiannya. Corazon selalu kelihatan berkelas dengan mengenakan mantel berbulu serta kacamata hitam yang membuatnya terlihat seperti _elite officer_ sungguhan di luar kelakuan cerobohnya, _make up_ yang menutupi wajah aslinya selalu membuat Law penasaran.

Ia memang akhirnya melihat secara langsung wajah bersih pria itu tanpa _make up_ sedikitpun di perjalanan mereka dalam mencari rumah sakit. Dan seperti ketika pertama kali mendengar suara aslinya, Law tidak terbiasa. Belum.

Corazon yang ia kenal adalah pria kasar pembenci anak-anak yang tidak pernah ragu melakukan tindakan penganiayaan pada mereka—Law sendiri adalah salah satu korbannya. Tapi seiring dengan perjalanan yang mereka lakukan bersama, imej itu perlahan mulai luntur. Ia seperti melihat sosok baru dari diri Corazon, _elite officer_ Donquixote Family yang selama ini ia kenal ternyata hanya ‘topeng’ belaka.

Corazon yang sedang merokok sambil membaca koran hanya menjawab sambil lalu. “Untuk _fashion_?”

“Ukh, seleramu aneh.”

Koran itu kemudian ia lipat dan dilempar ke sembarang arah setelah _tidak sengaja_ terbakar olehnya. Corazon merenung sejenak sebelum menjawab, “Untuk kebebasan berekspresi?”

“Ekstrem sekali.”

“Sebenarnya ini untuk penyamaran.”

Law mengerutkan kening pada jawaban yang terakhir. “Kenapa harus menyamar? Kau memangnya mata-mata?” Itu mengingatkannya lagi pada tindakan-tindakan mencurigakan Corazon selama ini—perbincangannya di _den den mushi_ dengan seseorang bernama ‘Arare’, salah satunya. Ia sudah mengatakan bahwa ia bukan bagian dari Angkatan Laut, maka Law tidak bertanya apa-apa lagi.

Corazon terdiam, keheningan yang tercipta beserta ekspresi pucatnya yang komikal menunjukkan dengan jelas bahwa ia salah bicara. Ia berdehem. “....baiklah, ini semua untuk _fashion_.”

“JAWABAN YANG BENAR YANG MANA?!”

—;—

**xlvii** —

“Apa kau tidak merindukan Doflamingo?”

Pertanyaan itu terdengar begitu polos, tapi membuat Corazon langsung membeku seketika. Ia melirik Law yang kini tengah memandangnya dengan sorot penuh ingin tahu, tatapan itu biasanya selalu meluluhkan dirinya. Tapi ia tidak langsung menjawab dan hanya mengunyah makanannya pelan-pelan.

Law tidak merasa ada yang aneh dengan pertanyaannya, maka ia kembali melanjutkan sambil meminum segelas air. “Maksudku, dia kan kakakmu, apa kau tidak sedikit pun merindukannya ketika sedang berjauhan dengannya seperti sekarang?”

Corazon merasa bisa tersedak kapan saja hanya karena pertanyaan bertubi-tubi barusan. Ia meletakkan piringnya, mengabaikan makanannya yang belum habis dan berceceran di tanah. “Aku sudah besar, aku bukan lagi bocah yang selalu bergantung padanya seperti dulu.” Jawabannya terdengar lebih kasar dari yang seharusnya. “Lagi pula, ini bukan pertama kalinya kami terpisah...”

Law terdiam untuk sesaat. Ia tahu Doflamingo sangat menyanyangi Corazon, terbukti dengan aturan ketat yang ia buat bahwa siapa pun yang menyakiti adiknya akan berurusan langsung dengannya. Tapi sepertinya Corazon tidak merasakan hal yang sama pada sang kakak, atau itu hanya asumsi Law saja.

“Aku punya adik perempuan, dulu, sebelum dia meninggal karena dibunuh pemerintah.”  Kalimat itu keluar begitu saja, terdengar begitu pahit tanpa Law sadari. Memikirkan tentang Lami selalu membuatnya merasakan perih yang begitu menyiksa, sebuah rasa sakit yang mungkin akan bertahan selamanya sebagai pengingat bahwa ia sudah kehilangan sang adik. Ia tidak akan pernah bisa menyaksikan Lami tumbuh dewasa. “Dan jika kami terpisah, aku pasti merindukannya. Dan jika dia tidak merindukanku, aku pasti akan sangat sedih.”

Corazon mendengarkan baik-baik cerita bocah itu walau dari tadi tidak mengatakan apa pun. Ia menghargai Law yang biasanya tertutup mengenai keluarga dan masa lalunya kini mau bercerita hanya karena dirinya. Ia akhirnya menghela napas panjang. “Baiklah, mungkin aku memang merindukan Doffy. Sedikit.”

“Kau pembohong yang payah, Cora- _san_.”

“Oh, diamlah, jangan sok dewasa!”

—;—

**xlviii** —

“Kalau sudah besar, kau mau jadi apa, Law?”

“Maksudmu kalau aku masih _hidup_?”

Corazon berdecak mendengar jawaban seperti itu, Trafalgar Law memang benar-benar bocah paling suram yang pernah ia temui. “Kau ini pesimis sekali, bocah seusiamu harusnya punya banyak mimpi untuk dikatakan.” Ujarnya setengah mencemooh. “Kau akan sembuh, kau akan memakan _ope ope no mi_ dan berumur panjang. Dan setelah dewasa kelak, kau akan menjadi apa?”

Law mendesah, memikirkan jawaban dari pertanyaan barusan. Belum pernah ada orang yang menanyakan itu padanya, ia belum mempersiapkan jawaban apa pun. “Entahlah, aku tidak begitu memikirkannya. Bisa tetap hidup seminggu ke depan pun aku sudah bersyukur.” Jawabnya lirih, lalu melanjutkan dalam satu helaan napas. “Tapi aku ingin jadi dokter.”

Corazon yang duduk di sebelahnya tersenyum lebar sambil menepuk bahu Law tanda puas. “Nah, setidaknya kau punya mimpi.” Ujarnya lebih riang. “Kau akan jadi dokter yang baik.”

“Dokter yang tidak akan menolak pasien yang membutuhkan pertolongan.”

“Jika kau sampai menolak pasien, aku sendiri yang akan membakar rumah sakitmu.”

“Awas saja jika kau melakukan itu!”

Tawa keduanya terdengar bersamaan kemudian.

“Selain dokter, aku juga ingin jadi bajak laut.” Law menambahkan dengan senyuman kanak-kanak yang jarang ia perlihatkan. Matanya menatap Corazon. “Seperti Doflamingo, aku ingin bisa seperti dia.”

Corazon mengalihkan pandangan, merasa lelah dengan percakapan ini. “Law...”

“Aku tahu, aku tahu, menurutmu dia kejam, dia punya sisi gelap yang tidak pernah ditunjukkannya pada orang lain, dia akan membunuhku jika tahu aku adalah ‘D’. Tapi, Cora- _san_ , aku benar-benar mengaguminya. Dia pemimpin yang hebat.”

“Law, kau tidak tahu apa-apa soal Doffy, dia sudah...” Corazon berhenti, mulutnya kembali mengatup dan tidak melanjutkan apa pun yang hendak ia ucapkan.

Law memasang ekspresi menunggu. “Ya?”

“Sudahlah.” Corazon menepuk lagi pundaknya dan meremasnya erat. “Setidaknya kau punya mimpi.”

—;—

**xlix** —

Ketika Corazon mengatakan mereka tidak akan perlu kembali lagi ke Donquixote Family, perasaan Law campur aduk. Law teringat dengan Doflamingo yang sudah menjanjikan dirinya akan dijadikan tangan kanannya, dan bohong sekali jika mengatakan ia sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan hal itu. Doflamingo masih menjadi orang yang ia hormati karena sudah bersedia merekrutnya ke dalam keluarganya. Bahkan walau sekarang ia sudah memiliki Corazon—dan percayalah, bagi Law pun itu sudah lebih dari cukup—ide meninggalkan Doflamingo dan tidak akan melihatnya lagi tidak begitu ia sukai.

Ia ingin mengatakan itu pada Corazon. Ia ingin bertanya ada apa di antara keduanya sampai terjadi perseturuan seperti itu. Ia ingin mengusulkan apa keduanya tidak bisa berdamai saja dan lalu masalahnya selesai. Kenapa Corazon begitu membenci kakaknya sendiri? Kenapa Corazon berpikir Doflamingo akan membunuhnya? Bagaimana bisa ada saudara yang saling bunuh? Law tidak akan pernah bisa memahami itu.

Ia dan Lami pun pernah bertengkar dulu, itu hal yang wajar di antara saudara. Tapi ia tidak akan pernah, _tidak akan pernah_ , sanggup membunuh darah dagingnya sendiri.

Mana mungkin ada orang yang sanggup melakukan itu.

Setidaknya itu yang Law pikirkan.

—;—

**l** —

Corazon adalah orang paling ceroboh yang pernah Law temui. Ia tidak habis pikir bagaimana bisa orang yang begitu sering tersandung dan tidak sengaja membakar apa pun yang ada di dekatnya bisa bertahan hidup. Corazon pasti memiliki malaikat pelindung yang menjaganya selama ini, begitu yang Law pikirkan selagi memperhatikan pria 26 tahun itu yang baru saja terjatuh dengan wajah lebih dulu menyentuh tanah ketika sedang berjalan.

“Cora- _san_ , pantas saja tubuhmu banyak luka, kau sangat ceroboh.” Law berkomentar sambil mengulurkan tangan untuk membantu.

Corazon menerima uluran tangan itu sambil terkekeh. “Hei, aku masih hidup kan yang penting.”

“Kau harusnya lebih hati-hati!” Law dengan tubuhnya yang lebih kecil mencoba membersihkan pakaian Corazon yang kotor karena debu dan tanah. “Padahal kau yang lebih dewasa, harusnya kau yang menjagaku!”

“Aku menjagamu, Law, aku menjagamu.” Dengan seenaknya Corazon mengacak-acak rambut Law sampai membuat anak itu meronta-ronta kesal. “Aku akan selalu menjagamu.”

Dan saat mendengar itu, Law tersenyum.

—;—

**li** —

_Cora-san..._

Itu hal pertama dan satu-satunya yang ia pikirkan ketika menyadari tangannya putus. Donquixote Doflamingo, mantan bosnya, orang yang pernah begitu ia hormati, kini hendak mengeksekusi dirinya dengan cara yang sama seperti yang ia lakukan pada Corazon.

Pistol itu kembali diacungkan ke hadapannya.

Karena bagi Doflamingo, satu-satunya cara untuk memaafkan dosa Law adalah dengan membunuhnya.

Dan bagaimana bisa orang seperti ini adalah kakak kandung dari dewa penyelamatnya?

Mungkin pada akhirnya ini memang misi bunuh diri. Mungkin yang ia inginkan bukanlah kematian Doflamingo oleh Kaido, yang ia inginkan adalah membunuh pria itu dengan tangannya sendiri. Tapi lihat tangan siapa yang sekarang sudah tidak utuh. Lagi dan lagi ia bagai anak laki-laki dari Kota Putih yang tak berdaya di hadapan Doflamingo.

Setidaknya krunya akan baik-baik saja di Zou. Bepo cepat atau lambat pasti akan mengetahui ini dari _vivre card_ -nya, tapi ia yakin mereka semua akan tetap bertahan tanpa dirinya. Mereka tetap hidup, hanya itu yang penting. Dan jika Law mati saat ini juga, ia akan meninggalkan semua masalah pada Monkey D. Luffy.

Sepertinya kini satu-satunya pilihan yang ia punya hanyalah mempercayakan ini semua pada Luffy.

**Author's Note:**

>  **note.** Maafkan kecacatan yang ada di fanfic ini, saya mah apa atuh dibanding Oda-sensei yang maha jenius. Mencoba IC dan mengikuti alur canon (Jatohnya headcanon abis sih, haha), kalau ada konten fanfic ini yang mengganggu readers, kritik sangat diperkenankan. Ditulis completed biar saya tidak terbebani.


End file.
